


Insatiable

by Seyri



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Post-Canon, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyri/pseuds/Seyri
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around a certain wind goddess of the west
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. PROLOGUE

Divinity?! What the fuck? 

The notion is so utterly laughable that she wonders for a moment if this is some sort of trap laid by her master. He loved fucking with her mind, after all. 

But no, she is now beyond his reach. Beyond his treachery and games. He had returned her heart, and stolen her life. Or so she had thought. Did this count as living? Possibly. It was definitely better than the gates of the Underworld where she had expected to find herself. 

Whatever force had judged her as deserving of divine ascension must be stupid, or gravely mistaken- either way, she doesn’t find it in herself to care. Beggars can’t be choosy; and if this is the only way for her to be free, then so be it.

“Too bad..” she sighs dramatically. Now she cannot claw out that bastard Naraku’s eyes when he is dragged to hell. 

She ascends, assumes her new station- a wind goddess of the west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been mulling over the idea of how Kagura would experiment with freedom, having no notion of it before. And this happened. I lack both the time and the skill to explore the idea fully, so it's going to be a series of oneshots set in this canon divergent au. Thanks for reading!


	2. THE LONELY GODDESS

She could do more with a flick of her wrist now, than she had been able to with her entire being under Naraku’s thumb. Yet the hollow ache within her refused to die. She longed to feel the mud under her bare soles, to have her chest heave with breaths of fresh air; longed for the rich taste of ripe fruit and spiced wine on her tongue; and for the thrill of battle. For warmth, most of all.

Her desires never quelled, had only grown stronger by the day for two years now; and were the reasons for her current disheveled state. Her hairsticks jutted out at odd angles, and the streaks of red in her hair- a newly acquired trait- fell unruly over her brow. Her shimmering robes were askew. Kagura cursed aloud.

‘Have you taken leave of your senses?’

She turns to find one of her sister-gods. Hairi, was it? She hadn’t bothered remembering their names. There were too many of them and none bore much love for Kagura. Her origins were too “vile” for their acceptance apparently. She paid no heed to their toothless whispers, but had taught them that crossing her would be a grave mistake. Her temper had earned her an infamous reputation amongst the Western deities, and they did their best to avoid her. Most, save for this one.

‘The fuck do you want?’ The snarling tone and words fit in in the heavens as well as she did.

Hairi sighed softly and made her usual inquiry. ‘What is it you seek in the mortal world, sister? Why do you attempt to materialize so young?’

Kagura scoffs and shrugs. What she wanted was something her godly form could not offer her- life. Hairi had deemed her insane for wishing to take on a mortal form when she was still a newborn goddess. “It’s dangerous,” she had pleaded, “you have poor control over your powers,” she had warned more than once.

“Why?” she asks each time she catches Kagura try and fail in materializing a mortal body. “What will it serve?” It was not uncommon for gods and goddesses to take mortal forms- but never one so young and volatile. “You can do it in a few centuries.” She repeats each turn, but her wisdom is seldom received.

Kagura taps her fan against her wrist. A few centuries of wait is impossible- the boredom alone would kill her soon, if not disgruntlement. Her routine of checking in on her almost-allies- which had been her favorite source of entertainment, was quickly becoming a monotonous grind.

She followed the mutt around, tousling his silver mane and took petty pleasure in knocking over that mouthy frog of his. Caressed his ward as she ran carefree through the human village, and gentled the winds around the hanyo moping by the bone-eaters well.

It was the taijiya village where her presence was felt more oft then she would have liked. She watched Kohaku and his sister in their laborious attempts to rebuild their destroyed village, profession, and each other. She had centuries to go, but that boy did not.

Fueled by a renewed jolt of spite and desperation, she breaks into the wind and twists together again, stubborn as ever.

‘Contending with you is futile.’ Hairi closes her eyes, tucking her arms into the sleeves of her robes. ‘Be cautious Kagura. And heavens forbid, never let go of your fan in the mortal realm.’

She watches the insufferable goddess descend, humming to herself.

Jaken walked smack into his master’s leg. He looks up expecting the usual reprimand, only to find his Lord’s head raised, and eyes intent, looking past the trees of the forest. 

‘What is it, sire?’

‘This scent..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is no stopping Kagura, is there? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. REBIRTH

Her first breath felt as though she were inhaling blades, the agony it caused her lungs enough to bring a sheen of tears to her scarlet eyes. Kagura stood with a mighty effort, her legs unsteady as a newborn fawn’s. 

It had been the same as what she’d felt in her previously futile attempts. It was akin to being burnt alive; the searing lick of the metaphorical fire erupted in her chest and swirled outward to the ends of her body. Only this time, she had endured it; screaming for what seemed like an eternity. Amid a storm of howling winds, she’d gathered flesh and bone, skin and life. 

The winds caressed her unruly hair and her body- naked as her nameday, before drifting through the familiar field of flowers. To have descended in the cursed grounds where she had once resigned herself to a pathetic fate should have caused her displeasure, but she was too distracted by the feel of the soft earth under her feet to notice much else. 

Kagura sauntered out of the colorful bed of flowers, savoring the ache that crept up her limbs with each slow step. Her fan remained shut in her hand, its lush ribbons coiled about her forearm. She finds a river nearby. The sun, caught in its clear blue waters, ripples brightly enough to blind her. She moves to the riverbed, and observes herself in in the pristine reflection of the waters.

She looks the same, but her accessories and extravagance are all gone; so is the rouge on her lips, and the shade on her eyelids. She’d have to fix that. Curious, she swipes her ebon tresses over one shoulder and turns her bare back to the waters, straining to get a glance. 

It is gone.

That ugly scar of the spider that had marked her as Naraku’s slave is gone. 

Kagura laughs, mirth filling her breasts and tinting her cheeks red. The last time she’d felt such unadulterated happiness was when Naraku had died (although he’d died a much kinder death than she’d have liked for him). 

The ring of her laughter in her ears, and the thunder of her own heartbeat under her skin overwhelms all else. The soft crunch his shoes make when he lands alert her to his presence. Still in her haze, she meets his gaze. 

Sesshomaru’s jaw tenses, his hands dancing over his sword. Kagura rolls her eyes. Did he fucking think she came all this way for a duel? She decides to humor him, but stops short when she notices the confusion in his molten-gold eyes, ebbing away as quick as it showed. 

Oh. Right… He was probably wondering why she had no scar. How she was alive. Why he did not sense demonic energy in her. She lets him stew in his doubts; if he wanted to know, he could open that pretty mouth of his and ask. 

‘LORD SESSHOMARU!’ The silence falls to ruins with the arrival of his frog, who is crying for having been left behind. He stops momentarily when he notices the nude woman his master is looking at. Words fall too quickly from his mouth then, overlapping and nonsensical. When he regains a bit of his senses, he shouts at her for her apparent lack of shame, and demands to know what she’s plotting. ‘This is some scheme of that Naraku!’ he wails, ‘Kagura you bitch, tell us at once what your master-!’ 

Now she snarls, menacing and angry as the wind rises around her, uncalled and hostile. He would dare associate her with that filthy asshole?! Dare assume she had a master?! On a day as fine as this, no less. Before she could send the imp flying, his own lord intervenes. 

‘Jaken, be quiet.’ He takes a step closer, hands resting at his sides. She doesn’t shrink away, but his actions catch her unawares. He is close enough to see the heaving of her chest. 

‘Kagura.’

There’s something about the way he says it- with a hint of tenderness he was incapable of, that stills her. Her heart pounds- its ache sweet, and its pace betraying. 

‘Sesshomaru.’ she half-spits his name, haughty in her attempts to not appear flustered. ‘Keep that frog away from me, unless you want your lands to suffer divine retribution.’ 

It’s his turn to scoff. ‘You speak as though you haven’t been causing my lands to suffer already.’ 

So, he knew. She wondered how. Had he had his suspicions all long, or was it the purity of her energy? As for his accusation- her powers were still volatile; she was a newborn deity, after all. Although, some of it was deliberate- the Western Lands were plagued with nasty storms each time her temper rose; and each time she remembered him standing uselessly by her as she perished. Her lips move to deliver an excuse but he cuts her off. 

‘What is your purpose here, Kagura?’ 

‘To wreak havoc, why else?’ It is not a lie anyway. Kagura cocks her head and lifts her closed fan over her shoulder. ‘Hope you don’t mind.’ 

Sesshomaru remains quiet for a while; then utters a dismissive sentence, so characteristic of him. ‘Do as you wish.’ 

It’s after he’s taken off, and Kagura returns to her reflection that the wind carries a whisper to her, soft as a kiss. “Remain within the borders of the Western Lands.”

A smirk graces her countenance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates hereafter would have less continuity between them, and indefinite periods of time would have passed; although it is sequential. Thank you for reading!


End file.
